backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
List of cast members
This is a list of cast members in the Back to the Future trilogy and Back to the Future: The Animated Series. *Norman Alden || Lou Caruthers *Michael Peter Balzary aka Flea|| Douglas J. Needles *Pat Buttram || Saloon Old-Timer #3 *Harry Carey, Jr. || Saloon Old-Timer #2 *Dan Castellaneta || Dr. Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown (voice) *Cathy Cavadini || Jennifer Parker (voice) *Matt Clark || Chester the bartender *J.J. Cohen || Skinhead of Biff's gang *Troy Davidson || Verne Brown (voice) *George DiCenzo || Sam Baines *George 'Buck' Flower || Red the Bum *Michael J. Fox || Marty McFly, Martin McFly Jr., Marline McFly, Seamus McFly, William McFly *Donald Fullilove || Mayor Goldie Wilson and Goldie Wilson III *Hal Gausman || Mayor Red Thomas *Burton Gilliam || Colt Gun Salesman *Crispin Glover || George McFly (Part I) *Will Hare || Otis Peabody *Jason Hervey || Milton Baines *David Kaufman || Marty McFly (voice) *Joshua Keaton || Jules Brown (voice) *Jason Scott Lee || Chester "Whitey" Nogura of Griff's gang *Huey Lewis || Battle of the Bands judge *Christopher Lloyd || Dr. Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown *Ricky Dean Logan || Rafe "Data" Unger of Griff's gang *Frances Lee McCain || Stella Baines *Marc McClure || Dave McFly *Elisabeth Shue || Jennifer Parker (Parts II and III) *Casey Siemaszko || 3-D of Biff's gang *Wendi Jo Sperber || Linda McFly *Mary Steenburgen || Clara Clayton Brown *Eric Stoltz || Marty McFly (before replaced by Michael J. Fox) *Dub Taylor || Saloon Old-Timer #1 *Lea Thompson || Lorraine Baines McFly, Maggie McFly *James Tolkan || Mr. Strickland, Marshal James Strickland *Mary Ellen Trainor || Hill Valley Police Officer Reese *Darlene Vogel || Leslie "Spike" O'Malley of Griff's gang *Harry Waters Jr. || Marvin Berry *Jeffrey Weissman || George McFly (Parts II and III) *Claudia Wells || Jennifer Parker (Part I) *Thomas F. Wilson || Biff Tannen, Griff Tannen, Buford Tannen *Elijah Wood || Video Game Kid #1 *Billy Zane || Match of Biff's gang *ZZ Top || Hill Valley Festival band *[[]] || Stubble of Buford's gang *[[]] || Ceegar of Buford's gang *[[]] || Buck of Buford's gang *[[]] || Joey Baines *[[]] || Sally Baines *[[]] || Toby Baines *[[]] || Mayor Hubert *[[]] || Western Union deliverer *[[]] || Jennifer Parker's father *[[]] || Members of The Pinheads *[[]] || Members of Needles's gang *[[]] || 1885 Mortician *[[]] || Various 1885 Hill Valley patrons *[[]] || 1955 Policeman *[[]] || Hill Valley Police Officer Foley *[[]] || Gertrude Tannen (voice) *[[]] || Terry (1955) *[[]] || Terry (2015) *[[]] || Babs *[[]] || Betty *[[]] || 1985 Television Anchor *[[]] || Libyan terrorist #1 *[[]] || Libyan terrorist #2 *[[]] || Other members of Marvin Berry and the Starlighters *[[]] || Onlooking bystanders of George vs Biff 1955 *[[]] || "He stole his wallet" guy *[[]] || Mark Dixon *[[]] || Other Hill Valley High School attendees *[[]] || Second Wild Gunman kid, "that's like a baby's toy" *[[]] || Luxor Taxi Cab Company driver *[[]] || Wilbur, the man driving the car past Lyon Estates, 1955 *[[]] || Wilbur's wife, "Don't stop Wilbur!" *[[]] || Einstein *[[]] || Copernicus *[[]] || Sherman Peabody *[[]] || Mrs. Peabody *[[]] || Peabody's daughter *[[]] || Other Battle of the Bands judges *[[]] || A. Jones 1885 *[[]] || 1885 Hill Valley Deputy to Marshal Strickland Category:Actors